


Маленькое еврейское Рождество

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, jerk!Pine, top!Pine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>какое может быть саммари, когда Крису наконец-то ПОВЕЗЛО?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькое еврейское Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: авторские бугагашеньки, авторское отношение, любовь и восхищение Закари Куинто и определенной частью его тела, да и им целиком, транслированное в мысли Криса Пайна.

Зрелище было внезапным. Да не просто неожиданным, а по-настоящему редким, словно Куинто его в личную Красную книгу занес. Крис остановился на полушаге, едва увидел это.  
\- Это то, о чем я думаю, или мне возвращаться в душ, чтобы дофантазировать?  
Зак, лежавший на кровати в чем мать родила, да еще и раздвинув ноги так, что не оставалось других мыслей о причине такого радушия, улыбнулся. Криса морозом пробрало, едва он увидел этот маньячий оскал.  
\- Так что? – севшим голосом спросил он, а Зак, пару раз многозначительно двинув бровями, перевернулся на живот, показывая во всей красе свои аппетитные булки.  
\- О, да ладно, - застонал Крис, мигом скидывая с себя мокрое полотенце. Такие праздники в их совместной жизни случались очень редко. И не то, чтобы Пайн протестовал, но и самому поиметь Зака было круто.  
Задница у Куинто была выдающаяся – круглая, упругая и манящая, а еще чудовищно тугая, и Крису в каждый из его немногих случаев в активе приходилось растягивать его, не жалея сил. Зато и результат был впечатляющим. Зак принимал его, сжимая будто тисками, горячо и плотно, а держать и мять его за ягодицы было невероятно приятно. Они сами просились в руку, дразнили девственной бледностью, и Крис млел, когда чувствовал их упругость или пытался вздрючить Зака так, чтобы яйца сплющивало об его зад.  
Но за одним сюрпризом следовал другой, и Пайн подумал, что настало его личное маленькое Рождество. Едва раздвинув Заку ягодицы, чтобы от души помять их и открыть доступ к сжатому входу, он увидел серебристое колечко.  
\- Это что? – голос сел и пришлось откашляться, настолько волнительным был вид.  
\- Потяни – и узнаешь, - голосом Серого Волка, заманивающего Красную Шапочку, предложил Куинто. Крис так и сделал. Пробка с трудом выходила из уже аккуратно смазанного ануса, кожа натягивалась вокруг металлического шарика, а Зак, стерва, еще и застонал, мотнул задом и сделал что-то такое, от чего пробка снова оказалась внутри. Крис потянул за кольцо еще раз, и оно плавно выскользнуло ему в руку, а открытый вход, гладкий и скользкий, открылся перед ним.  
\- Все твое, - фыркнул в подушку явно ржущий Куинто. – Бери и пользуйся.  
Зря он это ляпнул. Именно так Крис и собирался поступить до его разрешения, но сейчас в нем разыгрался азарт и подленькое желание немного поиздеваться над Заком.  
\- Сам сказал, - таинственным голосом ответил он, и Куинто напрягся, даже обернулся, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему.  
Нет.  
Крис был абсолютно серьезен в своем желании по полной воспользоваться выпавшим шансом. Он вздернул Зака за бедра, заставив стоять перед собой раскрытым и растянутым, а потом от души отпечатал на правой ягодице пятерню. Куинто вздрогнул и снова обернулся, демонстрируя Крису свой особенный взгляд «В долг берешь».  
\- И мне ни капли не стыдно, - засмеялся окончательно повеселевший Крис. – Сам виноват.

Была бы его воля – и побольше таких шансов поиметь Куинто, - Крис пел бы оды его попе. Но удача обычно поворачивалась к нему не задом, поэтому и стихов слагать не получалось. Сейчас же Крис выражал восхищение всеми доступными способами: десятью пальцами и ртом. Упругие ягодицы сминались в его захвате, от кончиков пальцев оставались белые, сразу наливающиеся кровью, отпечатки, а губами и языком Крис ласкал кожу около входа, стараясь не слизнуть с нее смазку.  
\- Сволочь, - задушенно проскрипел Куинто, ежась и дрожа от пробившего горячего пота.  
\- Терпи, - пробубнил Крис и впился зубами в мякоть плоти. Зак заорал.  
Но не было в его крике ни единого отголоска боли. Гадкий мохнатый извращенец от души наслаждался каждой секундой пайновских «издевательств».  
\- Хорошо, - порадовался довольный Крис, выпрямляясь, но все еще не выпуская из рук сочные ягодицы Зака. – Я бы мог это делать часами.  
\- Я согласен, - тут же отозвался тот, но Крис, начавший водить головкой по мокрой от слюны и смазки расселине, его уже не слышал. Он дразнил Куинто, пока только намекая, но не давая ощутить ничего, кроме скольжения. Крис вправил член между ними, сжал вокруг ствола мягкую плоть и снова начал скользить, толкаясь вперед так, будто уже трахал Зака, а на деле – доводил его до полного сумасшествия.  
Куинто пострадал от своей же доброты. Крис знал, что у него уже стоит – давно и крепко, по телу то и дело проходили жадные судороги, и Зак все толкался задом, прижимаясь к Крису, он уже просил – не словами, но телом, - и ничего не получал.  
\- Как хорошо, - стонал Крис, которого невероятно заводило это все: и ждущий распаленный Куинто, и упругая задница вокруг члена, и ее мякоть под пальцами. Все было просто чудесно.  
Но могло стать еще лучше, и Пайн был бы идиотом, если бы этого не сделал.  
Он оттянул ягодицы Зака, придержал член, чтобы тот ровно и до конца вошел в тесный зад, и, все держа Куинто за бедра, начал его по-настоящему трахать, давясь по смазке членом внутрь, чувствуя, как гостеприимно растянутые мышцы принимают его, обнимают собой и доводят до экстаза.  
Пробка, конечно, сделала свое дело, но Зак все еще был приятно-узким, ровно так, чтобы у Криса перегорали все стоп-сигналы от ощущения этой тесноты. Он толкался вперед все чаще и сильнее, Зак подавался ему навстречу, при этом успевая двигать кулаком по собственному члену, и все было невыносимо чудесно.  
Даже петь хотелось.  
Но Крис не настолько спятил, поэтому сопровождал каждый толчок громким бесстыдным стоном, заглушая тихое сопение Зака, сосредоточенно отдававшегося ему и вздрагивавшего от точных ударов в простату.  
И Куинто, эгоист и жадина, кончил первым, замерев в долгом стоне, зажав член Криса в себе так плотно, что двигаться было почти больно.  
\- Нечестно играешь, - прохрипел Пайн, чувствуя, как сжимаются в оргазме все мышцы Зака, и как они понемногу расслабляются.  
\- Можешь… Не считать меня… Джентльменом, - с трудом, замирая на выдохах, ответил Куинто, которого еще чуть трясло от утихающего оргазма.  
Крис едва дождался, когда его отпустит, а потом, не давая Заку растекаться по кровати безвольной массой, перехватил под животом и заставил стоять в коленно-локтевой, пока, быстро скользя кулаком правой по члену, не довел и себя до оргазма.  
И вот она – вишенка на торте сегодняшнего праздника. Капли спермы расписали розовую от шлепков и жара задницу Зака, прочертили короткие перламутровые следы, лениво стекая по крутым ягодицам, а Крис почувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Это было даже круче самого секса – видеть, как откровенно поблескивает его сперма на бесстыже стонущем Заке, тоже знавшем, как вульгарно, но желанно он выглядит сейчас.  
\- Почаще бы, - пожаловался Крис, глядя, как Зак, у которого ноги и руки дрожали словно желе, устраивается на кровати, чтобы немного отдохнуть перед душем. Но Куинто промолчал, хотя точно слышал, и Крис с досады ущипнул его за зад. У Зака не было сил даже ответить, он просто вздохнул, принимая пайновское ребячество. – Ты слышал?  
С тем же успехом Крис мог говорить со стеной, с телевизором, с радиоприемником в машине. Даже шансов на то, что техника может ответить, было больше, чем добиться согласия от Куинто. Своевольное чудовище, жадное до своей задницы, наверняка даст ему только в будущем году.  
\- Ты слышал? – без особой надежды повторил Пайн, а Зак, лениво потянувшись, наконец, изрек:  
\- Я подумаю.  
Крис ужасно разозлился, услышав это, руки сами сжались в кулаки, но он промолчал, не собираясь терять призрачный шанс.  
\- Или ты можешь меня уговорить…  
Глаза у Зака хитро блестели, заманивали кофейной глубиной, а Крис, воодушевившись, задал только один вопрос:  
\- Как?  
\- Пойдем в душ – скажу, - продолжал глумиться Куинто.  
\- Я бы тебя даже на руках отнес, если бы смог поднять…  
И в этот момент Крис почти наяву услышал звон разбившихся надежд. Зак мигом превратился в себя обычного, и Пайну от него такого точно бы ничего не перепало.  
\- Вини во всем свой язык без костей, - обиделся Зак.  
\- Ну, раньше ты не жаловался, - и Крис показал ему виновника всех своих бед, а Зак рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно уж… Только применяй его с пользой.  
\- Хоть сейчас! – снова расцвел Крис. – В душ?  
Зак, не сводя с него хитрого взгляда и препротивно улыбаясь, поднялся и поманил за собой, а Крис, чувствуя себя голодным Ноа, которого обещали покормить, поспешил за ним, по дороге разминаясь пустой болтовней.  
Еще никогда Крис так упорно не работал языком. Он даже роли получал при меньших усилиях, но и результат превзошел все ожидания.  
Два раза подряд – определенно, это точно было Рождество. С Пасхой вместе, и Куинто, кстати, очень подошла бы роль Пасхального Кролика, тот был таким же мохнатым. Но об этом Крис, наученный горьким опытом, предпочел не говорить. Мало ли, как Зак решит отомстить. Тот был тем еще зловредным засранцем, когда хотел.  
Поэтому Крис, в прямом смысле засунув язык в задницу, отрабатывал свой подарок в поте лица.


End file.
